Life Sucks Without You
by OneDream123
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb finally get to spend time together after all the guardian and Meridian business, but... something unexpected happens to Caleb and no one knows why or what? Will they find Caleb or will he be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this story that I came up with in my head and I felt like writing kinda like I was bored so I decided to write this. Does it sound good or bad? :X I don't know if I'm making this a one-shot or a solid story? Not asking much but...could anyone tell me their opinion? **

Cornelia never thought that she would lose someone so important to her. All of a sudden he was there and then he was gone. Caleb was the love of her life and she knew that she would find him eventually, her friends Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were there for her when it happened.

They had looked everywhere on Earth and in Meridian had asked Elyon, Vathek, and even Aldarn who was Caleb's best friend to see where he was but, they just shook their heads and offered to help find him with them. He vanished when him and Cornelia were out on a much needed date since they never got to because of all that was going with guardian things and Meridian business.

Cornelia was sitting on her bed when she played the scene in her head that happened the day before.

"Finally we get to go on an actual date instead of just doing guardian stuff all the time." She sighed happily leaning on Caleb. They were having a picnic in the park and the sky was turning pretty colors of pink and orange.

"No kidding we never have done this before and I like spending time with you. Well the time when we ever get to just be together." He chuckled and she laughed. She turned her head up from where she was sitting and kissed him. (Okay so you know how some couples sit Cornelia was sitting on his lap I don't know how else to explain it but, ya I hope you guys understand that.)

"I love you, Caleb." She smiled at him and he kissed her back. He quietly whispered to her, "I love you too, Cornelia." They both had their eyes closed smiling at each other with their faces so close together.

They sat there talking about things and just enjoying each others company. When suddenly a fold opened from behind Caleb and a hand came out and pulled onto the back of his shirt, she tried to keep him from going in, but it all happened so quickly that you wouldn't be able to blink.

Cornelia POV's

Just like that he was gone my Caleb gone...What has he done wrong? Nothing! I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend without any of these things happening. Was that too much to ask or something? Or am I just doomed to never have time just with him why...

She just sat there frozen in place just staring at the spot continually where Caleb had once been. She started silently crying not moving a bit and she shakily got out her phone and called Will. The phone soon picked up on the other line and Will answered.

"Hello?" She couldn't speak she shakily said a few words. "C-ca-Caleb's G-go-ne." She started crying even more lying down on the picnic blanket. "How? What happened? Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can?" The phone call ended and soon her friends came to her.

Cornelia kept blinking her eyes her face was probably red by now. Just thinking back to what had happened made her heart hurt so much.

'I just hope he's okay I couldn't live my life if he died I just can't live without him...' She said in head her head. She started flipping through her phone at her photos.

She came across a photo of her and Caleb the photo showed her smiling and Caleb kissing her cheek. She tearily smiled at the photo. Her sister was walking past her door when she saw her sister crying she quietly walked in her room and Cornelia was alerted when she saw her sister Lilian walk in. She quickly wiped her eyes and put her phone on her nightstand.

"Cornelia, are you okay?" She quietly said looking at her sister.

"No I'm not okay! What do you want? To cause me more grief and misery? I don't need to be bugged right now." She put her hands in her face and cried again. Her sister walked up to her and got on her bed and hugged her. She was surprised that her little sister hugged her because she never did.

"I know I've been really mean to you, but I just want to be here for you as your sister." She smiled at her and Cornelia hugged her back.

"Thanks, Lils. That really means a lot to me." She smiled back and said, "That's what sisters are for right? We are there for one another when were feeling sad or lonely." She raised he eyebrow at her sister.

"I'm glad that you are but, why are you being so nice to me? And I am not lonely." Crossing her arms looking at her sister.

"Well I hate always being mean to you, and yes I know siblings fight but, we have times when were there for one another like now. It's like a sisterly instinct I can tell when your sad about something or someone?" She sighed and began telling her sister what had happened the night before.

"Oh okay I understand. I could help you fin hi-" She was cut off by her sister. "No, Lilian it's hopeless we already checked everywhere and we just don't know where to look anymore..."

Her eyes started to water again and to get her sister off the subjects she wanted to do something that would make her big sister happy. "don't give up hope, Cornelia. You will find him I just know it."

She smiled at her sister and Cornelia hugged her little sister again. "Cornelia?" She looked at her sister and she answered. "Yes?" She looked up at her. "Will you read me a bedtime story?"

Hoping her sister would read to her instead of her parents she liked spending quality time with her sister they were always fighting, but this was nice. "Sure I'd love to read you a bedtime story."

Lilian got all excited and exited the room to get a book from her room. She looked at her bookshelf and grabbed a book that said 'Fairy Tales' on the cover. She went back to Cornelia's room and sat next to her big sister on the bed.

"Here it is." She handed the book to her and she told her what story she wanted read to her. "Can you read Cinderella to me?" Flipping to the page where that story was she nodded her head and began reading.

She liked spending time with her little sister even if it wasn't going to last very long, but she liked to. She read the story until it was finished and saw her sister had drifted off to sleep. She smiled and went to sleep also, the only thing that was on her mind was Caleb.

**So should I continue this story or not? Please tell me your thoughts and any suggestions to add to this story are welcome. :) Thanks ^-^ The next chapter will be about Caleb and what is happening with him.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a short chapter the reason why is I only wanted it to be about what is happening to Caleb. This story is probably only going to have 2 more chapters :P I knows my stores are always short but, whatever... I hope whoever is reading my stories likes these. Oh and please review...not asking much but ya. c:  
**

Caleb woke up in a dark room he couldn't see a thing and he tried to move his hands but, they felt tied up. He tried to look around but, it was useless he then heard faint voices coming towards him.

"Are you sure this is the guy?" One man said.

"I'm positive we couldn't find his father so the son is obviously the better option and will co-operate better." The second man said.

"What will we do if he doesn't tell us?" The first man said.

"We will hurt the person he loves most."

Caleb hearing this conversation was scared out of his mind. 'What do they want?' He thought about it even more. _"We will hurt the person he loves most." _

It echoed in his head then he realized his eyes growing wide. 'No! I won't let them hurt Cornelia. I can't let them do this...I don't even know what I did wrong..' He wanted to cry but, he had to remain strong.

The two men soon walked into the room and soon light filled the dark room which looked more like a prison cell. The first man was tall he had a really long beard and was muscular. The other man looked short but, he was also quite muscular he looked like he could knock out someone cold in seconds.

Caleb was about to yell at them but, they put their hand up to shush him. "Now you listen and you listen good boy! You don't even know why your here little boy?" The first man said walking up to him and grabbing his face making him feel little and defenseless.

"Don't call me little boy! I can beat you senseless if I wanted to!" Anger filled his voice he was so full of rage but, he couldn't move.

"We won't hesitate to kill you boy! Now listen me and my accomplice Ralph need some answers or your pretty blond me and her will have some fun before we kill her if you do not co-operate." He rudely yelled in his face with a evil grin that showed both hatred and he wanted her.

"NO! DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! IF YOU DO, SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled in his face with his voice was cracking from anger and he was starting to tear. The man punched him in the face and ushered for Ralph to come over.

"Now I may seem little but, if you don't tell us where the heart's are me and Nicholas won't hesitate to kill you an-" Caleb was crying in pain from the blow to his face so he decided to talk.

"If your looking for them I'll never tell you! If your looking for my mother she is gone! You won't ever find her! Why do you want it anyway to be powerful? Ha!" Ralph punched him in the gut Caleb felt like he was going to die, but he couldn't tell them it could mean either he told them and what if they still got Cornelia? No! He would not let this happen he couldn't do anything he was in to much of a weakened state.

"We know where your mother is and we need your help to free her! Were not just anyone were the new bad guys in town! You hear me! We already have a heart of another dimension if we got the heart's of all we could be the most powerful beings in the world!" They both laughed maniacally.

What they didn't notice is that Blunk was undercover for the guardians and the people in Meridian. He quietly made his way to where the noise was coming from. "Blunk undercover save best friend, Caleb." Blunk whispered quietly. He peeked his head in the open doorway Caleb lifted his head and saw Blunk he was surprised. 'How did he get down here?' He thought he just wanted to get out of here.

"We will let you rest for a while until you will talk! Maybe we will take your pretty little blonde right now?" Caleb screamed even more but, they just punched him once again and left the room laughing.

Blunk quickly made his way into the room and made his way over to Caleb. "Super hero Blunk here to save Caleb." He was so happy to see him and Blunk tried to undo the ropes but, it was useless they were tied to tightly.

"Blunk it's useless the rope is tied to tight...You need to go and get the Guardians and the Rebels you won't be able to free me on your own."

Blunk looked at Caleb sadly. "Blunk on it. Blue man scared for Caleb so is green man but, Blondie girl scared for Caleb most." ( I don't know what Blunk calls Aldarn and Vathek so I just made that up. xD)

"Tell Cornelia I'm okay but, she has to be careful. I don't want those guys coming after her... I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her.." His eyes watered at the thought of Cornelia. 'I really hope shes okay.' Blunk looked at Caleb and nodded.

"Blunk be back with help in no time." Caleb smiled at Blunk and he left the room. Caleb was left there again lonely and hurt he just wanted to go get out of here. Although he had no idea where he was only Blunk did.


	3. Chapter 3

**There is only going to be one last chapter after this and then they story will be finished I don't know when the final chapter will be out but, I'm kinda having writer's block right now and I can't exactly think of a good way to end this story? Although I do have some ideas but they are all just a bunch of ideas. Anyways I will stop talking now. xD**

Back on earth with the guardians.

Blunk came running out of a fold which quickly closed behind him and went as fast as he could to the Silver Dragon."GIRLS! GIRLS!" Blunk screamed running around the place like a crazy person until he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where your-" It was Hay Lin she looked down at the passling and jumped back.

"What do you want, Blunk?" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Blunk find Caleb! Must get help from Guardians and Rebels. Caleb say to tell Blondie girl to be careful." She was shocked they had looked everywhere but, could never find him.

"But-but-but we looked everywhere! Where could he be?" Hay Lin quickly texted all the girls to meet her at the Silver Dragon immediately. "I just called the girls they will be here in a bit tell me and the girls everything when they get here."

Blunk nodded and soon after Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia were there. "You called?" Cornelia spotted Blunk she didn't know why he was here.

"You guys Blunk has some important information he has to tell us." Cornelia had some hope that maybe it would be about where Caleb was?

"Blunk find where Caleb be. He in very scary dungeon badly hurt big scary mean guys hurt best friend. Caleb say to tell you Blondie girl to be careful. Big scary men might come after you."

She stood their shocked her friends saw this and tried to snap her out of it. "Look what you did now Blunk! You made her freaked out it could take hours to get her to speak again." Irma threw her hands in the air and crossed her arms.

"No, it's okay Irma... I have to face the fact that I might never see him again..." Her friends went over to hug her.

"No don't say that Corny! Don't give up hope we will go to Meridian and get the Rebels to help us out. Now that we know where Caleb is with help we can save him." Hay Lin was smiling at her trying to make her understand.

"You know what your right! I also don't care if you guys call me Corny right now. But, don't expect me to be getting used to the nickname anytime soon." She giggled and they all laughed.

"Well so when should we go then Corny?" Irma was enjoying bugging her but, she knew that she never really won the fights.

"I don't know, Irmy? How about now?" Now the tables had turned and Cornelia was the one calling Irma names and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't call me that!" She crossed her arms pouting.

"Alright you two we have some business to take care of now. Let's go save our Rebel Leader." And with that they all headed to Meridian.

When they entered the fold Will said the words that would make them transform.

"Guardians Unite!" They all began to turn into their guardian forms becoming taller and becoming more powerful in their forms.

"Quintessence."

"Water."

"Fire."

"Earth."

"Air."

Once they had transformed they headed towards the castle to get help from Elyon and soon after the Rebels.

They all made their way to the throne room as soon as they entered Elyon ran towards them as quick as she could.

"I assume you need help with something?" She stared at her best friend she looked so sad and angry she looked like a person with mixed emotions.

"Blunk knows where Caleb is and we need you and the Rebels to help us bring Caleb back, Because we don't know how powerful or what these guys look like for that matter."

Without hesitation Elyon nodded and they headed to the Infinite City to get help from the Rebels. Once they had gotten there they spotted a few of Caleb's friends. They all waved their hands frantically in the air and they headed towards the guardians and the queen.

"What is it girls?" Vathek asked looking at them all.

"It's Caleb and Blunk found out where he is and we need your help and many other Rebels to save him." They all nodded and called all the Rebels to help out.

"Okay men, we need your help we are going to save our Rebel Leader." They all nodded and they all followed the passling to where he was.

Everyone got low for Blunk knew they were getting close. "We are close close to where Caleb be and big stinky men." He stopped in front of a wall and slumped sadly.

"What's wrong Blunk why did we stop?" Will asked staring at him.

"Entrance not blocked before how we get in now?" He stared puzzled at the wall Cornelia just rolled her eyes at him.

"Aren't you lucky you have me around." They all just rolled their eyes at her as she went next to the wall and put her hand out in front of it. "Earth." Then the wall began to open in two showing a secret passageway in the tunnel.

"Lead the way Blunk." They all said quietly. Blunk soon saw the two bulky men walk towards where Caleb was and quickly turned around.

"Caleb in trouble must hurry!" They all quietly and quickly made their way there once they had gotten in front of Caleb's cell they all had shocked faces. Cornelia was on the verge of tears seeing Caleb all bruised and beated. She couldn't contain her anger any longer she clenched her fists with angry tears running down her face.

"Get away from him you monsters!" The two men quickly stared at her and Caleb weakly stared at her they had all come to save him.

"C-or-cor-Cornelia?" He weakly said.

"Guardians, Rebels, ATTACK!" Will screamed and they all charged for the two large men but, to their surprise they saw the two men grin and laughed evilly they were starting to turn differently their faces had changed and wings sprouted out of their backs. Darkness filled them and their eyes turned black their voices got more deeper and shots of dark energy shoot from their palms at the guardians and rebels. The battle raged on while Cornelia made her way over to Caleb.

"Oh my god..Caleb...I'm so sorry.." She was crying even more now.

"Hey, it's okay were going t-to get o-out of h-here." His voice was weak but, it seemed he was getting back some of his strength. He touched her face and smiled at her she bent down and hugged him.

"I thought I had lost you." She tearily looked up at him and he moved some hair from her face.

"You'll never lose me, Cornelia. I will always be here for you no matter what." She smiled at him and their faces came closer and closer until the space between them closed they broke away from the kiss and she looked at him.

"Now let's get you out of here." She went behind the chair and undid the ropes on his hands and feet and he was back on his feet Aldarn threw Caleb a sword and he was in the battle. Shot's of energy light and dark were being thrown each and every way water and fire, earth and air. The sound of swords slashing the beasts, the cry of roars from the beasts.

"You will never defeat us we will become the most powerful beings in the world and their is nothing you can do to stop us!"

Hay Lin looked at the beats and yelled, "Never say never!"

Irma laughed at her, "How could you bring up Justin Bieber at a time like this?"

She rolled her eyes at Irma. "I wasn't referring to him it is something you can say, Justin Bieber did not come up with it! It's oh...whatever." She crossed her arms still in the heat of the battle.

They were all starting to win the battle until one of the beasts grabbed Cornelia by the waist and they all screamed. "Give us the heart's and we will spare your little blonde here. Don't co-operate and she becomes our new play toy or even better we kill her in front of you all!"

They all gasped Caleb showed the most anger out of everyone. "Don't you dare touch her!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his sword and ran up to the beast that was holding his love and pointed the sword so close to the creature's neck that he could slice it at any moment.

"Alright...alright..." The creature was scared for dear life as they slowly changed back to their human forms.

"Now I want you to let go of my girlfriend and turn around." The men raised an eyebrow at him. The rebels came up and placed hand cuffs behind them. The man was about to put her down when he punched her knocking her out making her fall to the ground unconscious. The rebels grabbed the two men and Elyon gave them a nod to bring them to the Meridian Prison. Caleb quickly ran over to her and grabbed her limp body.

"No...Cornelia...I...told...her I would always protect her and now look at her...It's all my fault." His eyes grew watery and tears started to spill out of his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Caleb." All the girls put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at the girl of his dreams and kissed her forehead and got up holding her securely in his arms.

"We will bring her to the infirmary I'm sure she is fine. Don't worry Caleb. Cornelia is a very strong girl she will be okay." Elyon smiled up at him and he smiled back.

In the Meridian Infirmary,

Cornelia began to slowly open her eyes seeing her friends surround her with Caleb to her side holding her hand.

"She's waking up!" Elyon said all joyful.

"Where am I? What happened? Did we win? Where's Caleb?" Irma rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Whoa! slow down there with all the questions, Corny. You were knocked out by that big guy your in the Meridian Infirmary and yes we did win those guys are locked up in the Meridian Prison, and Caleb is sitting right beside you he was the one that carried you here."

She rolled her eyes back at Irma and she looked at Caleb smiling at him mouthing the words 'Thank you' The girls looked at each other and found that this was getting a bit awkward so they all hugged her and left the room with Elyon until she wanted to leave with them back to Heatherfield.

"I told you I would always be here for you..even though I...I didn't really...I tried to save you from that hit but, it all happened so fast..and I just feel so bad..." She touched his cheek with her hand and turned his face to face her.

"Caleb don't worry about it. I know you tried your best and it's not your fault. Things happen and we have to keep going on, and I don't hate you I love you with all my heart."She brought his face closer and kissed him.

"Now, I believe we have an un-finished date to do." She giggled and he kissed her cheek. She got out of bed and walked with Caleb back to the throne where everyone was.

"Cornelia your okay!" Elyon ran up to her best friend and hugged her.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't i be?" Elyon laughed at what she said and Will opened up a portal back to Heatherfield where all of them went back to.


	4. Chapter 4

They finally arrived back in the Silver Dragon basement and Will transformed them back to their normal selves.

"I'm so glad that's over at least Meridian is safe." Will sighed sitting down on a chair.

"For now." Irma stuck her tongue out at Will she did the same to her.

"Well, everyone I have a date that I have to continue when it was so rudely interrupted." Cornelia grabbed Caleb's hand and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That's great, Corny. What are you guys going to do on your date I heard there is going to be fireworks near the beach and park. We can all go I think it would be fun." Hay Lin was always excited to go to events like this.

"That sounds like a great idea me and Caleb will head there now. We will see you guys later when you guys come okay?"

They all nodded and the four girls texted their boyfriends to come see the fireworks with them. When Cornelia and Caleb got to the park they sat down under a tree and the beach was just in front of the park so it was easy to get to.

"Finally! Just some peace and some time with my amazing boyfriend." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm also glad that I get to spend some time with my amazing girlfriend." She blushed and smiled at him.

"I know this is going to seem silly and stuff but, I always wanted to carve my name with my boyfriends name on the tree then that way it would always be there to show that we will always love each other. I know a little tree carving in a tree is weird but-" She was cut off by Caleb putting a finger to her lips as he began to speak.

"I don't think that's silly at all I find that it is a sweet thing to do. I wouldn't mind carving our names into the tree who knows maybe in years from now we will come back to this tree and see if the carving is still here." He smiled at her taking her hand.

"I love you, Cornelia, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you now don't freak out when I give you something." She was confused and excited to see what he was going to give her. He pulled out a small little box from his pocket and she gasped.

"This isn't an engagement ring. It's just a ring I made for you in Meridian since your birthday is coming up and I wanted it to be something special that I could give to you as a present."

He opened the box and put the ring on her finger the ring was really beautiful. It gleamed in the sun when she would turn it a certain way and what really surprised her was that there was a picture inside the ring it was that same picture of Caleb kissing Cornelia's cheek she was surprised how he got the photo into the ring.

She did remember giving him the photo one day but, she didn't know why he needed it and now she knew. The ring had pretty colors around it and in tiny writing along the ring band it said, _Happy Birthday, Cornelia. Forever Yours, Caleb. _She was so shocked and happy at the same time as she flung her arms around Caleb hugging him.

"This is the most amazing Birthday present I've ever gotten thank you."

She moved her head from his shoulder to look up at him and he replied with, "Your welcome."

He kissed her softly then he got a little carving tool from his pocket and began to carve a heart on the tree he wrote his name then handed the little knife to her and she carved her name into it. _Cornelia+Caleb_ Was now carved into the tree and it would be there for as long as the tree was standing.

"I think we did a good job don't you think." She nudged his arm with her elbow and he nodded.

"Do you want to go swimming?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"But, we don't have swim suits on."

"No, we just go in the water with out clothes unless your to afraid to get your designer clothes wet?" He laughed at her and she just crossed her arms at him.

"These are not designer clothes and I can get my clothes wet if I wanted to." She remained with a proud smile on her face.

"Then why don't you then." He crossed his arms raising an eyebrow at her.

"Fine then I will!" She got up from the ground and made her way to the water she walked a little in then stood there hands on her hips and stared at him. He walked up to the beach area and crossed his arms at her.

"No your supposed to fully go in the water." She shook her head at him.

"Fine, then I'll just have to do it myself." He began to walk towards her and she was waving her hands at him not to backing away.

"Don't you dare!" She warned she started to run when he ran behind her and grabbed her from the waist and picked her up.

"AH! Caleb put me down now!" She screamed holding onto him. He started laughing and flung her into the water. She submerged into the water and swam to the surface popping her head up for air. She spotted him and started to run after him.

"Your so dead, Caleb! I'm going to get you!" She started running after him laughing he was laughing to running away from her. She jumped onto his back and he fell into the water.

"Haha! I got you." She proudly stated looking at the now drenched Caleb.

"No, fair!" She shook her head.

"Completely fair! You pushed me into the water I was just returning the favor." She crossed her arms and he ran up behind her tickling her.

"Stop tickling me!" She couldn't stop laughing from the amount of tickling.

"Then say your sorry!" She turned around evilly grinning ant him.

"Never!" She then started tickling him and he fell over.

"Cornelia 1 Caleb 0." She laughed.

"I won. Don't feel bad now, Caleb. I still get a prize now don't I?" She moved her feet around in the water and looked up at him shyly.

"Well it's only fair." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately.

Her friends all soon arrived at the park with their boyfriends and made their way to the beach where they saw Cornelia and Caleb.

"Aww, I bet they are having such a great time together! They are just so cute!" Hay Lin said all giggly holding her hands to her cheek.

"Yes, yes they are adorable now can we please find a spot on the beach before there are no spots left." Irma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Am I sensing Jealously?" Taranee poked fun at Irma but she just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why would I jealous of them? Sure I would like to do the same things as them but,...Alright I'm jealous...Next time me and Jake go on a date he is so going to do the same stuff they are doing." They giggled and awed at Irma.

"Well I'm glad your happy, Irma." Will smiled at her friend.

The boys soon came over to them with the blankets to sit on and some food and drinks.

"Were back did we miss anything?" Matt asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Not really you didn't miss anything that important." She walked up to Matt and kissed him.

Irma walked over to the two still in the water which alerted them. "Hey lovebirds! We already here so come over to where were sitting!"

They both blushed from breaking away from such a long kiss and went over to sit with their friends.

"Pretty ring, Cornelia. Who gave it to you?" Will asked looking at the ring then she noticed a picture inside and awed at it. "That's so sweet I wish Matt could make a ring for me." Will stared at Matt who was sitting beside her.

"I'm not that great at crafting beside I made you a song doesn't that count?" She smiled at Matt and kissed his cheek.

"Of course it does I love that you made a song for me." Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin also saw the beautiful ring Caleb made for her.

"What's the occasion?" Taranee asked curiously and Cornelia was blushing a bit.

"Caleb made it for me for my birthday." Caleb blushed scratching the back of his head.

"It's an early birthday present I made for her." Hay Lin got all giggly again.

"Well that is so sweet." They all nodded in agreement. All of the couples were sitting together and the all layed down on the blanket and looked up at the sky that was changing colors and some stars were noticeable.

"Hey everyone we should pick a star in the sky and name it something." they all nodded with some replies of 'yes' and 'I think that's a great idea.' They searched the sky until they found a really big shining star and they named that star their 'friendship star.' They thought it sounded a little weird but, It would be a nice memory to remember in years to come.

Soon the sky became dark the moon shone over Heatherfield and the fireworks began to shoot into the sky of brilliant colors of gold, silver, red, green, and any color you could possibly imagine.

"The sky looks so pretty." All the girls nodded even the guys thought it was nice. When the fireworks were finished they packed up their things and hugged each other and left to go home.

Caleb brought Cornelia home and they stopped in front of her door step.

"I had such an amazing time with you." She still had her hands entwined with his looking up at him.

"I had a really amazing time with you to, Cornelia. You know were going to have to do this again sometime." She smiled at him.

"Ya let's just hope no one decides to interrupt our date again." Caleb touched her cheek and he kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cornelia." She smiled and he slowly made his way back when she said something.

"I love you, Caleb." and he turned around and smiled at her.

"I love you, too. Cornelia." She blushed and he turned around again to go back home as she made her way inside her house.

Her little sister Lilian came up to her and asked her about her day.

"So I'm guessing you finally found Caleb? " She nodded at her sister.

"We went on a date and it was amazing, Caleb gave me a beautiful ring as an early Birthday present." She showed the ring on her finger to her little sister and she was mesmerized by the pretty ring.

"That's so sweet I'm glad your happy again, Sis." She smiled at her sister, "I'm happy to." She happily sighed and made her way to her room.

**Well that's it I finally just decided to put a bunch of ideas together and Voila! XD I think I did pretty good on this story. :) Thanks for reading. Please Review! ^-^ **


End file.
